Call your name
by LoveKP
Summary: La muerte es algo a lo que te acostumbras al unirte a la legión de exploración, aun así, perder a esa persona especial duele demasiado.


**Hola a todos, tras leer el manga y después de llorar en silencio por 2 hrs me puse a pensar ¿y si Levi muere? O ¿Qué pasaría si Hange muere? **

**Advertencia: tener pañuelos a la mano. **

**Te amaré por siempre ****  
****aunque jamás lo diga  
y te amaré en secreto  
con el alma a la deriva  
serás mi luz, mi guía  
mi punto de partida  
y aunque sea un imposible  
yo te amaré toda la vida**

Hange estaba preparada para morir, jamás les hubiera dado la ubicación de Zeke a Floch, no por Erdia, no por lealtad a una corona, no, ella no permitiría que mataran a Levi, pero jamás imagino que su sacrificio no importaría. Continúo luchando mientras se preguntaba ¿Dónde está? Tardo en saber la verdad y esa era que Levi había muerto por culpa de Zeke.

-Hange -llamo Mikasa y entro a la habitación.

Hange se había ido a encerrar desde el momento en el que se enteró de la muerte de su compañero y no sabían nada de ella desde entonces.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto sin mirar a la joven.

-Ya es hora, el funeral del capitán…

-No iré -dijo inmediatamente -¡lo odio!, ¡lo odio tanto! -grito con todas sus fuerzas y después comenzó a llorar-. No puedo, siento que nunca más dejare de llora -dijo entre sollozos-. No puedo seguir sin él, no quiero y no puedo, soy débil, no puedo creer que se fue. -Mikasa abrazo a Hange-. Todos dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero yo siento que cada día el dolor incrementa más y más y no puedo soportar seguir sintiéndome así.-Hange sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, no necesitaba que le dieran palabras de animo, no necesitaba que trataran de hacerla reír, simplemente necesitaba tiempo para sacar su dolor-. Yo le amaba y ni siquiera dijo adiós.

Mikasa no dijo ni una sola palabra, ella entendía ese dolor.

.

El consuelo de Mikasa sirvió de apoyo para Hange y tras asegurarse de que no quedaba rastro de que había estado llorando decidió asistir al funeral.

Cuando la ceremonia termino Hange fue la única que se quedó.

-Sabes que te amo y que te amare para siempre, prometo que continuare luchando a pesar de que te extrañe cada día y con cada latido de mi corazón -ella dejo una rosa y después camino lejos hasta que se detuvo y volvió a mirar una última vez-. Gracias por todo -dedico una ultima sonrisa y continuo su camino.

* * *

**Se que está en algún lugar mejor ****  
****Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella que**

**Aquí todo está peor, que al igual que ella,  
mi voluntad también murió  
Le quiero platicar que todo sale mal,  
que yo la alcanzaría teniendo la oportunidad**

Había cumplido su promesa a su amigo.

-Erwin -dijo al mirar la tumba del aludido-. Al final lo he logrado, cumplí mi promesa.

A pesar de que habían pasado semanas Levi seguía recriminándose el no haber llegado a tiempo…

La facción Jaeger había tomado como prisioneros a Hange y al resto de su equipo con el único propósito de encontrar el lugar donde ocultaban a Zeke.

Hange era la única que lo sabía, pero había decidido guardar silencio a pesar de la infinidad de torturas que había recibido por parte de Floch.

-¿Por qué no hablaste torpe cuatro ojos? -maldijo Levi en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos.

La vida de Hange pendia de un hilo, él lo sabía.

Hange no alcanzo a poder decir nada, solo le miro por una ultima vez y dedico una sonrisa. Levi vio el momento exacto en el que su alma dejo aquel cuerpo al que se aferraba con las manos temblorosas.

Lleno de ira había matado a todos esos fanáticos, pero a pesar de que su sangre cubría su ropa el dolor parecía no irse y jamás lo haría.

-Erwin, sabias que no soy bueno con las personas -entonces la imagen del rostro alegre de Hange apareció en sus pensamientos-. No se en que momento paso, ella simplemente entro en mi vida, no pidió permiso, sin darme cuenta el mundo sin su presencia simplemente ya no tenía sentido y así como entro tan repentinamente también se fue.

Levi seguía meditando, si tan solo no hubiera perdido tiempo con Zeke, si se hubiera apresurado, ser el caballero de blanca armadura que rescata a su princesa del encierro… pero no, Hange no era una dama en apuros, jamás lo había sido y por supuesto él tampoco era un príncipe.

_-Hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar -_era lo que decía Hange cuando perdían a un miembro de la legión.

-Tsk torpe cuatro ojos, tu prometiste mantenerte a salvo y después tu… -Levi seguía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que parecía no irse- simplemente te moriste en mis brazos.

.

Sin siquiera imaginarlo un alma miraba a Levi. Ella no quería irse, no quería dejar ese mundo con un gran pendiente, pero entonces vio que los chicos de la tropa 104 se acercaban.

-El estará bien Hange -le dijo Erwin

-Ya lo sé, solo quería irme con la sensación de que él estará bien.

**Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, les deseo un feliz 14 de febrero.**

**Las canciones que use para mi historia son: ****Te amare por siempre de Casi ángeles y Los mal aventurados no lloran de PANDA. **


End file.
